My Greatest Mistake
by GOTISSUESMUCH
Summary: Lily and James get together 7th year and find true love will it be each other.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Surprise

Lily woke up feeling relived, her dream was about James; Come to think of it her dreams were always about James. He was considered to be the hottest guy in school, and every girl threw herself at him, except for her. Which drove James nuts, but lily liked the feeling of having him wrapped around her finger. But she would never give into him, because she knew him for his true self. He was an arrogant, ignorant, chauvinist pig. He was immature and always picked on people smaller than himself.

Lily was lost in thought trying to figure out what her dream men. When two owls came pecking at her window, She immediately recognized one of them as James from one summer of non-stop owls asking if she'd go out with him and it was always the same answer NO! She opened the window and took the letters from both the owls one was from Hog warts and sure enough one was from James she pulled out the bag of owl treats that she had bought in Hogsmead and gave them to both the owls the one from Hogwarts flew away while the one from James stayed. She figured she would open the one from James first.

_Lily,_

_May I call you that? Unless you rather Evans. I was wondering if we could be friends; nothing more at this point, just friends. I really want to get to know the real you. I also want to apologize for all the past pranks and for hurting you. I hope you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Love,_

_James P._

Lily looked at the letter in shock. She didn't know if he was just doing this as a practical joke or if he was really being sincere. She wanted to forgive him but she didn't want him to make an ass of herself once again. Because when it came to James something always went wrong. She thought about it for a few more minutes and decided she was going to go along with it.

James,

Yes you can call me Lily, and yes we can be friends if you can agree to a few things .You will stop asking me out. You will stop pulling pranks, fighting etc… I am tired of your childless antics and wish you would grow up. It is our last year lets make it one to remember.

You're new found friend,

Lily E.

She looked over her letter once again before tying it to James owl and sending it on its way. She remembered the letter from Hogwarts and a badge fell out there was a big H on the front for it. At first she didn't realize what it was, she looked at it really closely and realized that it was a head badge she jumped up and ran downstairs to tell her parents. She ran into someone at the bottom of her stairs and knocked him over while falling on top of him.

"Well I knew a lot of girl's fell for me but this is defiantly a first."

Lily looked up and saw him it was James.

"James, what are you doing here?" lily asked

"Well you said we could be friends and I wanted to know if you would come down to Diagon Alley. Now do you want to get off of me, or do you want to stay I'm all for it.

Lily got up and blushed "yes I will go to Diagon Alley but let me get changed."

"Oh come on I think you look perfect like that."

Lily looked at he attire she was in pajamas. "Don't pus it James."

Once in he room she became very nervous. She wanted to tell him that she was sick and that she would see him at school. But she couldn't avoid the inevitable the question that lied on the lips of every girl's mouth. Could a guy and a girl have a relationship based on friendship, without ever wanting to have sex? She went into her closet and was faced with another problem she had a closet full of clothes and nothing to wear. She grabbed a green tank top and a pair of old jeans. She grabbed wand and money and went downstairs to James.

"So are you ready?" he asked trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on the rest of her body. She said she only wanted to be friends but she was making it so hard. (In more ways than one.)

"Yeah how are we getting there?" lily asked

"Why were apperating of course."


End file.
